


warisan

by magma_maiden



Series: sarada, sang hokage [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hokage!Sarada
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: sarada mewarisi banyak hal dari sanak satu klannya, tetapi warisan yang ini benar-benar enggan ia raih. future fic.





	warisan

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; tidak ada profit yang dihasilkan dari fanfiksi ini

Sang Hokage melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya menembus kabut pagi Konoha. Mentari belum naik, lapangan latihan nomor tujuh masih temaram diliputi sisa malam.

Bayangan di sekitar kakinya berdesir dan bergetar, antara jengah dan marah. "Tenanglah," Sarada berbisik menenangkan, tetapi sang bayang masih resah. Ia terus berputar-putar di rerumputan, menghanguskan setiap helai yang ia lewati. "Apa kita kembali ke kantor saja?"

Gerutuannya membuat kabut di sekitar mereka memudar. Tetapi ia akhirnya berhenti berputar-putar.

"Hokage-sama."

Sarada segera menegakkan diri. "Bibi Tenten." Ia mengangguk menyapa kawan lama ibundanya. "Terima kasih sudah datang sepagi ini."

Kerut di wajahnya membentuk senyuman ketika ia menurunkan bawaannya: sebuah kipas perang dengan rantai hitam terikat di pinggang. Sarada menghampiri, tangannya terulur, namun jemarinya menurun. Ragu. Di kakinya, si bayang mulai berulah lagi. Menyelip-nyelip di antara kaki kedua wanita bagai kucing haus perhatian. Sarada tidak mengacuhkan. Tenten tersenyum hangat.

Ditatapnya kipas perang itu dengan tatapan serupa seorang nenek pada cucu kesayangannya. "Benda ini sudah terlalu lama tinggal di ruang penyimpanan tokoku. Kusimpankan untuk ayahmu, tetapi entah mengapa ia tak pernah menanyakan kabarnya. Sayang sekali."

Sarada tahu kipas ini dirawat dengan baik. Permukaannya masih halus, catnya pun masih jelas. Hanya ketika ia mencondongkan diri barulah terlihat bekas-bekas pertempurannya di masa lalu.

Tenten menyorongkan gagangnya kepada Sarada, namun ia belum meraihnya. Sang bayang mendengking.

"Bibi, maukah Bibi menunjukkan cara penggunaannya?" Sarada bertanya, sesaat merasa seperti anak dua belas tahun lagi.

Tenten mengerjap, helaian keperakan rambutnya berkilau dalam berkas cahaya fajar. "Ada apa, Sarada?"

Sarada menatap tanah dan bayangan yang seolah balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat besar. "...Apakah tidak apa-apa aku membawanya?"

Tenten terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Gunbai ini milik keluargamu." Ia menengadah menatap pucuk senjata itu. "Dari dulu sudah ingin kukembalikan."

Sang bayangan beringsut, gelagatnya ingin meraih gagang gunbai.

"Tapi..." Dahi Sarada berkerut. Tidak biasanya sang Hokage ragu. Ia bisa mengesahkan peraturan dan menandatangani laporan misi penuh darah tanpa berkedip, namun kali ini, untuk mengulurkan tangan saja ia termangu. Sahabat orangtuanya itu, untungnya, langsung memahami keraguannya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan cara pemakaiannya." Tenten mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Serang aku."

 Pertama-tama ia melempar sebuah shuriken, yang ditepis dengan mudah. Kemudian segenggam kunai, yang juga ditepis.

Tenten mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. "Serang aku dengan _katon_ , Sarada!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Si bayang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya saat Sarada melompat ke udara, menghembuskan _goukakyu no jutsu_ pada Tenten. Lapangan latihan seketika terang benderang, lima pohon pinus meretih dalam kobaran api raksasa. Sharingan-nya melihat bahwa jurusnya sudah ditepis dengan gunbai itu. Namun mendadak angin berhembus, dan lidah-lidah apinya lenyap seketika. Menyisakan Tenten yang mengusap keringat di dahinya. 

"Bagaimana?"

Sarada mendarat dengan anggun, jubah kagenya berkibar di belakang. "Penggunaan yang praktis sekali, Bibi." Bayang di rerumputan melonjak-lonjak senang.

Tenten mendekat dan memberikan gagang kipasnya kepada Sarada, yang menerimanya dengan hati-hati. "Tapi Sarada," katanya, genggamannya masih erat pada gagang, "bukan soal pemakaiannya yang kamu cemaskan, iya 'kan?"

Sarada nyengir. "Bibi Tenten, ini adalah perjalanan diplomatis pertama para Lima Kage ke luar negeri-negeri shinobi. Impresi awal kami akan sangat menentukan, jadi..." Ia menatap pucuk gunbai itu. "Apakah akan jadi masalah kalau aku membawa senjata yang dulu dipakai... musuh, pada Perang Keempat?"

Si bayang mendengking, pelan sekali.

Tenten menggeleng. Beberapa helai cokelat keperakan keluar dari gulungan rambutnya. "Itu sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Kalau kau muncul di depan shinobi lain dengan ini, kau yang akan diingat bersama gunbainya. Bukan musuh yang dulu. Ia memang legendaris, tapi kau pun akan jadi legenda yang seutuhnya dirimu. meski kalian berdua sama-sama dari klan Uchiha."

Sarada menatap tanah, menembus si bayang.

"Kamu itu kamu, Sarada. Kamu bukan... paman atau saudara sepupumu yang manapun." Ia menepuk bahu sang Hokage. "Jangan terlalu dicemaskan."

Wajah Sarada diangkat, harapan berkilau di hitam matanya.

* * *

 

 

Sore hari itu ia berangkat menuju Pertemuan Lima Kage, mengenakan topi dan jubah resmi Hokage. Ia memanggul sebuah gunbai merah dan hitam tersambung pada rantai ke pinggangnya, berhias tiga tomoe di sisi kiri dan kanan. Sarada menoleh ke belakang sejenak, melambai kepada rakyat yang melepasnya pergi, sebelum melesat ke dalam rute pepohonan. Sang bayang melingkar nyaman di lekukan gunbai, bergumam pelan.

"Ada apa?" sang Hokage bertanya kepadanya, yang dijawab dengan dengkuran panjang. Wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Tentu, akan kusampaikan pada Bibi Tenten. Ia pasti senang."

Sarada Uchiha, Hokage Kesembilan Konoha, melesat menuju negeri-negeri di luar peta, membawa serta warisan klan Uchiha di punggungnya.

Ia siap menoreh legendanya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
